


Would I lie to you?

by Yui_Miyamoto



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-03
Updated: 2001-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Miyamoto/pseuds/Yui_Miyamoto
Summary: Seishirou and Subaru take walk at night in Tokyo. They talk and Seishirou says that maybe they were childhood friends, trying to not give himself away and yet trying to also.
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Kudos: 1





	Would I lie to you?

**Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon = not yui's**  
  
  
Seishirou and I were walking around town at night. He had invited me out while my sister went to some gathering or other, so I was the one asked to go.  
He didn't look like he minded though.  
  
"B-but..." I protested as usual.  
  
My sister's the talker. Not me.  
  
Especially not with him...  
He made me close up like an oyster that had something important to show, but clasped every time he touched me.  
  
"Aw, come on." He was already pulling my arm out the door and I couldn't resist.  
  
This lingering feeling wouldn't go away. That warm hand that pulled on my arm was so strong that I couldn't help but comply. I nodded while blushing and locking the door behind me.  
  
I didn't question where we were going and nor did I care. There was a nice breeze out today and I loved the moon shining so brightly.  
I think he understood my light-heartedness as he stopped and looked to the corner of his eye to watch me. Looking back at him, I blinked my eyes. "What? What did I do this time?"  
"Nothing." He poked me on the forehead and I stood back a bit while scrunching up my eyes. "You're smiling. A lot."  
I laughed a bit as we started to walk again. "But, Seishirou-san, I always smile."  
With a low tone, he whispered closely into my ears, "But not like that."  
"I don't understand..." I replied innocently to this aggressive approach.  
  
Then again, Seishirou...was just being Seishirou, ne?  
  
He patted my hat and smiled as we were walking through the park. "You always smile, yes that's true. But there's something different."  
  
Seishirou then stopped to lean over the rail overlooking the lake. He turned around to face me as I stood in front of him with my hands folded in embarrassment.  
  
What was I blushing about this time anyway?  
  
Still leaning backwards with his arms on the railing, he slyly grinned. "In love with me yet? I always knew I was irresistible, but..."  
I then started to cough and gasp for breath. "Seishirou-san. Stop joking around!"  
With a serious tone, he said, "I'm not."  
  
As he leaned closer to me, I began to walk backwards in nervousness. Leaning in even closer that I could feel his breath, he smiled and poked me again on the forehead. "Gotcha."  
Facefaulting, I said in annoyance, "Seishirou-san~!"  
  
In a humph, I walked away as he ran up next to me. "Jodan, jodan."  
Smiling back at him, I nodded. "I know."  
  
But maybe there was something different...  
It didn't only apply to me, though. I watched him quietly in front of me as he tried to explain things to me as we were walking. And that was enough for me.  
  
Just being with him made me feel good.  
A feeling that could never be expressed was rising to the surface because of him.  
  
It wasn't love. It was a fondness.  
  
I think Hokuto-chan was half right when she said weeks earlier, "Sei-chan's the type of person you can fall in love with at first sight."  
  
I knew nothing about him yet and he intrigued me. Somehow, I knew he was intrigued by me also. Enough to always come and visit us or for us to go visit him for some time now...  
That and that he teased me as if we had been childhood friends...  
  
Childhood friends...  
  
"What's wrong, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou stopped walking as the people within the busy city walked past either side of us. "Are you unhappy being with me right now?"  
  
Oh no...not at all…  
That's the farthest from the truth, Seishirou.  
But I can't say that...  
  
I'm a coward.  
  
I stand behind a wall that I've put between you and me...  
  
Shaking my head, I grinned reassuringly. "Oh no. I was just thinking about something. Sorry about that."  
He tilted his head curiously. "Like what?"  
Doki doki...  
"I was just thinking that we act like childhood friends." I countered casually.  
  
Saved.  
And I wasn't lying.  
  
"Maybe we are." He turned around and grabbed my glove. "In this life, you never know."  
Blushing again, I looked up to that handsome face that seemed to look at me so endearingly. I laughed in response.  
  
Doki doki...  
But this feeling isn’t good when he says that...  
  
We became silent for a while and found ourselves on a lonely street. Overlooking the river, I leaned on the ledge while looking at the waves crash against the rocks below me.  
Taking a deep breath, I commented, "What a wonderful breeze."  
Looking back at him, Seishirou came closer to me. Before I could get off, he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
Sei...Seishirou-san...  
  
"Eh...tou..." I started to say.  
"Yes, it is," he answered without moving.  
  
Crash...crash...crash, crash.  
  
A complete stranger had come into my life just like this soft wind that had blown throughout the night. And because it felt good, it was irresistible.  
That was Seishirou-san to me.  
  
'How am I to you?' I want to ask.  
  
Whispering, he said, "You're like snow painted with red."  
  
Huh? Were you reading my thoughts?  
  
"It's because," he continued, "you're gentle. And kill me at the same time..."  
"I don't get it at all," I said while shaking my head.  
  
Whenever he contemplated aloud to me, I never could understand him.  
He reached much deeper than I wanted to go...  
  
When he let go, he placed his arms on the ledge. With a tear slipping off his cheek, I became confused. "I remember that day..."  
Shaking my head, I again said, "I don't get it, Seishirou-san."  
  
But despite everything, I went over to him and leaned my head on his back while draping my arm over his shoulders.  
  
I don't know how to comfort him...  
I want to understand. But I can't.  
  
He somehow never lets me...  
  
He always blocks me from entering inside of his mind and heart.  
  
"I'll explain it later to you, Subaru-kun." he finally answered as he held onto my hand.  
  
Itai...  
why is my hand aching...?  
  
"You promise?" I asked softly.  
"I always keep my promises." Seishirou's voice kind of slipped a bit lower than usual. "Yakusoku da yo..."  
  
A chill ran down my spine as he said that.  
  
"Do you think..." Looking back at me, he gave me that grin he usually gave. "I would lie to you, Subaru-kun?"  
I blinked at him.  
  
I wanted to say no. My heart wanted to say no. My instinct told me yes. My mind also told me yes.  
  
And so I stood there silent unable to voice my inner conflict.  
  
His smile looks different now...  
but he's still smiling at me...  
  
Saving me like always, he looked away saying, "Don't answer that. I don't want you to."  
  
It was then that we were truly quiet and my hand began to hurt even more. And that feeling I had with Seishirou was rising forth to the surface of my heart.  
The lingering fear and sadness had thus emerged forth.  
  
"Maybe we were childhood friends…" he softly said as he looked out into the expanse of river water.  
  
But I didn't know if he was talking to me anymore.  
  
 **Owari.**

**Author's Note:**

> It was just a song that brought this to mind. So if it's confusing, I just wanted a TB fic to fit this song...  
> There is something about this fic that I think I've missed, but I hope you liked it anyway.


End file.
